


I'm still into you

by wemovealong



Series: It's You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick see each other 10 years later and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still into you

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "All I ever wanted was you"

It was Harry’s eighteenth birthday and he and his best friend, Niall, took off to London for the weekend to celebrate Harry’s legal drinking status.

After the long trip there, they spent the day touring around the city, since neither of them had ever been.

And now, reaching night time, the two were heading out to a gay bar.

Niall wasn’t gay but he was very open-minded and had always been accepting of Harry’s sexuality so he wanted Harry to have fun tonight in a place where he could just be himself.

Niall knew that Harry had been a bit depressed lately since his recent breakup with a lad called Louis.

They had only ‘dated’ for about three months. He used the term ‘dating’ loosely when referring to Louis since Louis refused to actually take him out anywhere in public.

Louis was one of those ‘popular jock’ types who were secretly gay but refused to admit to it.

And of course, Harry was hopeful that he could be the one to change Louis, to make him realize that there was nothing wrong with being gay.

After a while, Harry realized that Louis wasn’t going to come out any time soon and that there was nothing that he could do about it.

He got tired of being Louis’ secret play thing, especially since Louis wouldn’t reciprocate anything that they were doing together.

So Harry broke off whatever it was that they were doing after three months because it really just wasn’t worth it.

Harry felt that he had no luck when it came to love.

It wasn’t easy to find a boyfriend when you’re so young since everyone who is gay is too scared to come out yet.

But now that he was eighteen, he could legally go to gay bars so that’s where Niall was taking him tonight.

Harry hoped to meet a nice guy and Niall hoped to meet the girls that showed up with their gay friends.

Once they arrived to the bar, Harry felt like he was in heaven. The music was loud, the guys were cute, the drinks were colourful. He loved it there already.

He proudly ordered himself a fruity drink with his new legal status while Niall took some down shots and then ordered a pint.

And then Niall, being the charmer he was, was quick to find one of those girls he was hoping to find, and had already ditched Harry to make out with her.

But Harry didn’t mind, even though it was his birthday and all. He was happy to just sit there at the bar taking in the whole ‘gay bar’ experience.

He was just finishing up his drink when someone sat down beside him.

“Could I buy you a drink?” a man’s voice asked.

The voice was familiar so Harry looked up to face the man sitting next to him.

His jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

Nick Grimshaw – his old next-door-neighbor, his babysitter from when he was a kid, the first guy that he had ever fancied.

Harry hadn’t seen Nick in years with Nick having gone off to university and then moved to London.

He looked great, even better than he had when he was a teenager. He had gotten even taller and he had stubble and he had lost his baby fat.

“Harry?” Nick asked with a shocked expression.

“Hi Nick,” Harry smiled widely.

“Holy shit,” Nick laughed. He gave Harry a side hug, since they were sitting. “I haven’t seen you since you, were what, eleven maybe? What are you doing here?”

Harry motioned over to where the only girl-on-guy kissing was happening in the whole bar. “Niall took me here to party for my birthday weekend. I’m eighteen today,” Harry said proudly.

“Eighteen,” Nick repeated to himself.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “So about that drink you offered me..”

“Oh my god,” Nick laughed, hiding his face in his hands.

Nick bought Harry another fruity drink and one for himself and then they sat there at the bar catching up and reminiscing.

“I remember you used to make me watch all of those chick flicks that you loved,” Nick laughed.

“Heeey, they were and still are good films,” Harry protested. “I remember you trying to convert me into a Beyonce fan by making me listen to all of your Destiny’s Child CDs.”

“That’s because Beyonce is the queen,” Nick said seriously and then laughed.

Harry smiled. “I remember wanting this day to come so badly,” he said. “My eighteenth birthday.”

“Because of that night when you professed your undying love for me when you were eight?” Nick asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling himself blush. “I thought you were, like, the best thing to ever happen on earth back then.”

Nick smiled. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked. “It’s just a ten minute walk back to mine.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry told him.

Harry interrupted Niall’s heated makeout session to tell him that he was leaving and Niall gave him a wink and an approving thumbs up.

And then Harry left the bar with Nick.

He had no idea what was going to happen when they got back to Nick’s but he was couldn’t wait.

“So do I still have to hold your hand when we cross the streets?” Nick asked as they approached a street corner.

“No,” Harry laughed. “But you could anyway if you wanted to.”

Nick didn’t respond, just laced his fingers through Harry’s.

Harry remembered feeling so happy as a kid when Nick was grab his hand for a total of five seconds when they had to cross the one street on their walks back to their neighborhood.

 _If my only eight year old self could see me now_ , Harry thought, smiling to himself.

“Did you come to London to find me?” Nick asked.

“No,” Harry laughed. “But I was hoping that I might cross your path.”

“And is it safe to assume that you’re gay?” Nick asked. “I mean, us bumping into each other at a gay bar and all.”

“Yeah, one hundred percent gay,” he smiled up at Nick. “What about you?”

“Obviously,” Nick laughed. “Have you got a boyfriend?”

“Nope, I mean, it’s hard to find someone when you’re only option back home is the closeted star footballer who refuses to even reciprocate a freakin’ handjob of all things,” Harry vented.

“Been there,” Nick admitted. “It gets better though, as you get older.”

“Yeah, that’s part of the reason of why I wanted to come here this weekend,” Harry explained. “To meet guys in the big city; guys who aren’t afraid of what their friends will think of them.”

“And guys who _will_ reciprocate a handjob of all things,” Nick winked as they approached the front door of Nick’s place.

He let go of Harry’s hand to open the door and then held the door open for Harry.

Harry smiled shyly and walked into Nick’s place, Nick closing the door behind them.

“So, um, your house is lovely,” Harry said nervously turning to face Nick.

“Thanks,” Nick responded with a smirk and then pushed Harry up against the wall and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry kissed him back. After a moment, he allowed Nick to deepen the kiss with Nick thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

Harry was sure that he was dreaming because he had sure had dreams about this before.

When they pulled away, Harry looked up into Nick’s dark eyes and imagined that his must look quite similar right now with the look of lust.

“Do you want to go up to my bedroom?” Nick asked. “We don’t have to, um, do anything you’re not comfortable doing,” he quickly added before Harry could answer.

“Okay,” Harry responded with a nervous smile.

Nick took his hand again and led him towards the bedroom.

He pushed Harry onto the bed, climbed over top of him, and then began kissing him again.

They broke apart and Nick helped Harry out of his shirt. He started kissing Harry’s neck and then moved down to his collar bone, making Harry moan as he sucked a bruise there.

It had never been like this with Louis so this was a whole new experience for Harry. His head was spinning and heart was beating fast. He loved it.

Nick made his way down Harry’s body, kissing what felt like every inch of it.

Soon enough, he found that Nick was sat between his legs and had his hands on the button to Harry’s jeans.

“Is this alright?” he asked.

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes, please.”

Nick smiled and began undoing Harry’s jeans and pulling them down to reveal Harry’s briefs.

Harry was super glad that he had decided to wear something simple tonight instead of something embarrassing like a pair of his novelty boxers.

Nick began palming at Harry’s erection through the fabric and Harry was worried that he might come just like that.

He refused to let himself though. Harry wanted to make sure that Nick saw him as an adult and not some young kid who couldn’t even last ten seconds when being touched.

Finally, Nick pulled down his briefs to reveal his throbbing hard cock.

Nick raised his eyebrows and gave Harry an impressed look which made him blush.

Nick took a hold of him and rubbed his finger over the head, collecting some of the pre-come that was already leaking to use as a lubricant.

He slowly began to stroke Harry and it was nothing like Harry could imagine. It was so much better than when he would do it to himself.

“Is it good?” Nick asked with a low voice.

“So good,” Harry moaned.

Harry watched as Nick lowered himself a bit. He stopped stroking Harry and left his hand at the base of Harry’s cock.

And then Nick’s mouth was around him and Harry made a noise that was surely not human. If he hadn’t ever been given a handjob, then he certainly hadn’t been given a blowjob either, so this was new.  
Nick took him all the way in and then began sucking, moving his mouth up and down Harry’s cock.

Harry was moaning and panting and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Nick, I-I’m gonna,” Harry started, trying to warn Nick.

But Nick didn’t stop and just took him deeper again.

And Harry couldn’t help but to come right down Nick’s throat as Nick continued blowing him through his orgasm.

When he was done, Nick released Harry’s cock from his mouth with a ‘pop’ and a smile.

“Fuck, wow,” Harry panted. “That was, just, wow.”

Nick laughed. “Happy eighteenth birthday, Harry Styles.”


End file.
